Living As If In a Horror Film
by Jedi Aayla
Summary: Four Jedi are sent to Felucia. While on an investigation of a new seperatist weapon, they get themselves into horror flick-like trouble. This is not a Kit/Aayla love story, it quite the opposite really. Rated T for horror.
1. Be Careful With a Speeder Around Anakin

Aayla Secura and Anakin Skywalker deflected laser blasts coming from battle droids. Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto were patrolling the battlefields that were located a few miles away. But apparently they had missed the big mob of battle droids headed for the Republic Outpost.

''I sure hope Master Fisto and Master Ti haven't run into trouble!'' Anakin shouted as he beheaded a battle droid.

''They've been gone for six hours, Skywalker! They probably have run into trouble!'' Aayla pointed out as she used her two lightsabers to stab a super battle droid.

''Good point,'' Anakin said quietly.

Suddenly a Republic speeder popped out of nowhere and almost rammed Anakin. Luckily the driver, Kit Fisto, saw him and stopped abruptly inches in front of him. Seconds later Shaak's speeder appeared. Shaak jumped off, did a flip, and cut a battle droid in half with her blue blade. Anakin still stood frozen in shock from almost being run over by a speeder. Meanwhile Shaak destroyed the last droid. Aayla turned her lightsabers off and walked over to Anakin.

''Hello… Earth to Anakin,'' Aayla said as she snapped her fingers in front of Anakin's face. No effect.

Shaak walked over and very brutally slapped Anakin. No effect.

''Hey, wanna go get some cold water to dump on him?'' Aayla asked Shaak.

''Sure!'' Shaak said excitedly.

Shaak and Aayla ran off to get cold water. Kit walked over to Anakin and poked him in the shoulder. All that did was make him fall over. Kit walked slowly away from Anakin. Shaak and Aayla came back with two buckets of cold water they had gotten from a nearby river. They walked over to Anakin and poured the water on him. Anakin woke up immediately and shivered.

''WHAT DID YOU JUST POUR ON ME?'' Anakin shouted angrily.

''Liquid tabana, no I'm kidding. We poured cold water on you.'' Shaak explained.

Anakin got up from the ground and shivered more as a cold breeze flew by.

''The side of my face hurts.'' Anakin said.

Aayla and Shaak burst out laughing. Anakin rolled his eyes and walked off. He found Kit cutting up some fruit with his lightsaber.

''What are you doing?'' Anakin asked.

''Cutting up fruit to eat.'' Kit answered.

''You're seriously going to eat that?'' Anakin inquired.

''No, I was thinking about giving it to Dooku when we hopefully capture him.'' Kit answered.

''You do realize that is poisonous and if we give it to Dooku we wouldn't get any info out of him.'' Anakin pointed out.

''Oh, so that's why that Tee-muss keeled over when it ate this stuff.'' Kit said as he threw the fruit over shoulder and it hit Anakin in the forehead.

''Oh, sorry.'' Kit apologized.

''Did you notice how weird Master Ti and Master Secura are acting?'' Anakin asked.

''What's different?'' Kit inquired with a confused look on his face.

''Well they dumped cold water on me, and when I said my face hurts they started laughing.'' Anakin explained.

''Oh, that was all caused when I almost rammed you with my speeder. Shaak slapped you to try to get you out of shock and then they used cold water to wake you up.'' Kit said.

**We'll get to the horror part later, reviews would be great.**


	2. A Scream and A Bang

Kit and Anakin wet back to where they had last seen Aayla and Shaak.

''Where are they?'' Kit asked.

''I don't know. I'm not a GPS.'' Anakin said.

Kit kneeled down and picked up Shaak's lightsaber.

''This isn't a good sign.'' Kit said as he put the lightsaber on his belt.

''But wait, if Shaak dropped her lightsaber that means-'' Anakin was cut off by Kit.

''it means either she's clumsy and can't keep hold of her weapon or she got captured.'' Kit said.

''Well, I doubt that she's clumsy, but if she got captured… where's Aayla?'' Anakin asked.

At that Aayla walked out of the outpost.

''Do you know where Master Ti is?'' Kit asked Aayla.

''She started towards the Separatists' location a while ago, why?'' Aayla asked.

''She dropped her lightsaber.'' Kit answered.

''Oh… uhh… she'll probably need that.'' Aayla said and took the lightsaber out of Kit's hand.

Aayla ran off in the direction Shaak had gone earlier. Kit and Anakin followed her. After a while of looking for Shaak they finally found her hiding behind a bush.

''Sha-'' Kit started to say but Shaak shooshed him.

Aayla handed Shaak her lightsaber and knelt down behind the bush beside her. Anakin and Kit did the same. A few minutes later the coast was clear.

''So, I've got a plan. We split up and look around the Separatists' base.'' Shaak said.

The four of them entered the base and split up.

**-Aayla's location-**

Aayla wandered through the halls and every so often looked into the surprisingly empty rooms. Suddenly the lights went off and a few minutes later she heard a scream. She started running back the way she came. Then there was a sound as if something blew up

**-Shaak's location- (This is happening at the same time as the text under the Aayla's location heading)**

Shaak walked through the hallways, constantly having to hide so no one would know she was there. But then the lights went out. She walked forward and felt something breathing on her. She turned around and screamed. She ran and ignited her lightsaber and was surrounded by black figures.

**-Kit's location- (Again, happening at the same time as the last two sections)**

Kit found the communications center, which was surprisingly empty. He ignited his lightsaber and destroyed some of the controls… mistake… An alarm went off and a bunch of commando droids entered the room. Then the lights went off and there was a scream. And after that a sound that sounded like something blew up

**-Anakin's location- (Same time)**

Anakin was looking around outside the base. He ran into some droids and pretty much beheaded them all in one swing. Then he came up to a big black thing that looked like a cannon.

''There it is.'' Anakin said.

Anakin jumped on top of the cannon thing and sabotaged it. BAD IDEA. The thing blew up leaving Anakin laying on the ground unconscious and injured.

**OKAY! Here's where it gets more horrifying. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
